


Caer

by Missnasa



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnasa/pseuds/Missnasa
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Serenity no hubiera tenido el valor para destaparse sus ojos en el muelle? ¿Cómo solucionaría Joey el hecho de que no tenía la llave correcta? ¿En qué se piensa mientras mueres?





	Caer

Aquella tarde fue silenciosa en el muelle, los grandes barcos nunca llegaron hasta las orillas industriales que se elevaron con la fuerza vanidosa del hombre. La marea no fue violenta y aunque ya empezaba a anochecer, las pocas gotas del mar que subieron hasta el muelle eran cálidas.

Y aunque el paisaje natural era tan sereno y pacifico, ninguno de los espectadores sentía tal paz. El reloj de allí empezó una cuenta hacia atrás, treinta segundos definirían si Joey y Yugi sobrevivirían. 

Los presentes sentían una sobrenatural tensión, pero cuando Joey perdió a propósito sus puntos de vida y saltó hacia Yugi, muchos quedaron sin respiración. Pero en el momento que Joey, mientras caía impulsado por el ancla, gritó que tenía la llave, una brumosa esperanza los hizo ver a la expectativa el agua turbia.

\---

Cuando Joey cayó al agua de forma violenta, no comprendió totalmente el problema. Estuvo por leves momentos aturdido. Se preocupó, ya en el agua, por aguantar la respiración. Luego, cuando el aturdimiento desapareció, nadó lo más rápido que podía hacia Yugi.

El agua era densa, y el mar cada vez perdía la luz del atardecer; pero cuando llegó al lado de su amigo casi sonrió con satisfacción. La llave recién obtenida encajo a la perfección, y en el momento que Yugi empezó a flotar a la superficie, sintió que el mar brilló un poco a su alrededor.

Joey, giró hacia su propia cadena. Los pulmones en este punto le picaron un poco, pero sabía que podría salir cuando la llave abriera su cerradura. Sin embargo, cuando alcanzó en cerrojo, la llave no encajó. Inmediatamente entró en pánico, hizo una especie de suspiro, tratando de liberar su frustración, pero lo único que logró fue liberar algunas burbujas de aire, el poco aire que conservaba en su boca.

Tal vez en ese momento no había pasado mucho tiempo, quizás un minuto o menos; sin embargo, sus pulmones ahora daban unas dolorosas punzadas. Sintió unos espasmos en todos sus músculos, espasmos que lo obligaron, por puro acto instintivo, toser. El cuerpo no obtuvo el efecto deseado, pues tan solo abrir la boca, obligó a Joey a tomar agua no deseada. El agua entro por su nariz, sus oídos y su boca.

La angustia lo consumió totalmente. Joey se sintió, de repente, débil, muy débil. Los ojos le picaron y las venas en todo su cuerpo palpitaban dolorosamente. Su cabeza dolía y su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía a punto de explotar. El ancla que sostenía su pie seguía arrastrándolo rápidamente hacia el fondo. Se estiró mirando a la superficie, como si lo anhelará. Se vio envuelto en una obscuridad tan asfixiante como la misma agua salina.

Su mente estaba perdida, no pudo enfocar algún remoto recuerdo que le ayudara a superar el momento. Era casi graciosos que tampoco estaba totalmente consiente de su inminente muerte. Joey solo sentía desaliento, y un dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos sin ningún motivo, pero cuando lo hizo su mente destelló la imagen de 3 personas: Yugi, Tristan y la hermana que nunca pudo verlo por última vez.

Y en un instante, sus ojos no pudieron abrirse, su cerebro se desconectó, su cuerpo perdió cada fuerza que rodeaba sus músculos. Sin un último suspiro, ni un aviso previo, su corazón dejó de latir.

Joey Wheeler quedó inconsciente y nunca se despertaría. Se arrastró hasta la misteriosa profundidad del océano.


End file.
